Last Time
by Tany L. Moony
Summary: No one has the upper hand against Ginerva Weasley in anything, besides Draco Malfoy. The prat. GxD R&R, please. Oneshot.


**Last Time  
**by: Tany L. Moony  
Ginny/Draco fanfic- made for a challenge on a site I'm part of  
All rights to J. K. Rowling. ;D

- - -

Ginerva Weasley had had it.

She'd fought him in the halls, she'd fought him at dinner, and she'd fought him on the grounds. Hell, she'd bloody fought him everywhere and never got the upper hand. And once, just once, when she could usually find the solace of victory, he snatched it right from under her nose! It just wasn't right for someone to always outdo Ginny Weasley. She was a Weasley, for Merlin's sake! Practically raised by a pair of rule-breaking, rule-dodging pranksters and yet, still, the stupid Slytherin always seemed to get in the last word, the last snarky comment.

Well, this was the LAST time.

Tying her red and gold Quidditch sweater around her waist in a flurry, she ran a hand through her hair in a meager attempt to flatten the red, wavy mass, and then kicked open the door to the Gryffindor Quidditch changing room. The match had been set; Gryffindor was supposed to win! They were ahead by SO many points and all Ginny had left to do watch snatch up that retched Snitch. That was it. Gryffindor would've won the match against Slytherin and they would've all spent the rest of the night hauled up in the Gryffindor Common room partying until McGonagall shut them up. It was all riding on Ginny's shoulders! Such a simple task, especially with the lax way Draco had been acting all match… so how could that bloody Slytherin had swiped the Snitch from under her nose? How?

Her broom, which had followed in her stormy rage, settled itself against the back wall quietly and Ginny went to work collecting her uniform from the corner it hung. Pulling her sweater vest over her thin tank that she'd been wearing under her Quidditch sweater, she spun on the spot and kicked off her trainers. Swapping them out for her scuffed, tattered, and torn mary janes. Moving to take her pleated skirt from the rack, she stopped mid-movement as the door creaked open behind her. Thinking nothing of it and assuming it was either Katie, or Angelina, she returned to her previous thoughts. Draco… er, changing.

"Oy, Katie?" Ginny called, peering over her freckled shoulder. Malice crossed her face almost immediately as she realized whose gaze she was returning, "Malfoy."

"Weasley." A smug smirk trickled across the pale youth's face. Draco was a bit on the lanky side, muscular in the shoulders, with high-cheekbones that were much more prominent due to the white blond of his hair. His smirk didn't falter as Ginny released her skirt and moved further from him across the room to retrieve her tie. "Good match, eh?" He asked, a bit conversationally. The girl did not respond, though a flicker of anger touched her eyes, and she grimaced. "Surprised you hadn't caught that Snitch- it was, after all, right there." A bitter laugh left the female's lips and she turned to finally face him.

"Can I help you, Malfoy? This is the Gryffindor's changing room, if you weren't aware."

The male shrugged loosely, his Quidditch robes dancing about his form as he did so. She spared him one quick glance before loosely fastening her tie around her neck, allowing a silence to filter throughout the room. Giving her skirt a forlorn look, Ginny's shoulders slouched dejectedly, and she moved towards the door.

She could come back for her skirt later- all that really mattered now was that she got out of the room and away from Draco Malfoy. Draco and that smirk… that stance… those eyes… those lips… She blinked as if awakening from a daydream, and shook her head quickly.

What WAS she thinking?

Draco's smirk was still playing on his lips; those lips.

Ginny's hand groped for the door handle and a singular, slender eyebrow lifted on Draco's forehead, "You're not fully changed." His voice was casual, as if he were asking the weather.

"I know," she answered, lips pursing. Draco nodded slowly, studying the red head with a silent knowledge that he knew something. Of course, Draco did know he was making the girl uneasy and he didn't much mind- he was used to it. Something, however, was interesting about the Weasley girl. It wasn't that her shoulders were speckled with the same freckles that dusted the bridge of her nose… or that the pink tint of her lips matched her cheeks when she got flustered. It also had nothing to do with the notion that her eyelashes- which were currently fluttering rather quickly- matched the braid of hair that hung loosely over her back.

"I should go." It was more question-like that statement-like and that worried Ginny. Pulse quickening, she nodded numbly and finally fished the door-handle, hastily turning it and letting the wooden door swing open. A wave of cool air surged through, along with a loud cheer and it was then that Ginny realized most of the school was still settled in the grass of the Quidditch pitch. Congratulating the Gryffindors? Probably just to piss the Slytherins off, as they were huddle a bit away from the group. The sight caused her to turn back and glance at the Slytherin she was now accompanied by.

"Why aren't you—"

"It doesn't much matter." The blonde seventh year cantered passed the shorter red head and Ginny scowled. She had NOT been holding the door open for him. The urge to make that point apparent surged through her, but she kept her mouth shut.

A nice feat for Ginerva, mind you.

Draco was walking across the grass now, towards Hogwarts. As far as Ginny was concerned, she'd much prefer for him to go join his teammates and classmates, rather than have him venture the same path she'd planned on.

Skirt momentarily forgotten, she dashed across the grass towards her own teammates, but sooner than she reached them she found her eyes trailing back to the shrinking back of her house rival. Bloody hell. Pulling her lower lip between her teeth, she bit down on it hard, shot a furtive look at Harry, Ron, & Hermione to see if they'd noticed her and dashed off after the snake.

Soon enough her pit-patting footsteps matched those of his and her dashing slowed to a hastened walk. Following the venomous snake had been the last idea of the lion- so why was she following out the spontaneous decision. It couldn't just be because of a pair of smoky eyes and a mysterious smirk, could it?

Apparently, yes.

"Ginny?" Her eyebrows furrowed together in surprise as she realized how deep in thought she had been. Stopping in her tracks, she lifted hesitant eyes to see Draco turned to face her, a surprised look peeking through his usual scowl-like mask. It had even taken her a moment to realize he'd not called her 'Weasley' this time 'round. Faking a cough, she offered a meager shrug and shoved her hands into her Quidditch pant-pockets.

"Draco."

"You're following me, now, eh?" He asked, voice light.

Another moment later and his comment fully hit her, "Now? What's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" She snapped, her brown eyes narrowed, livid.

"Nothing." Once again, his light tone told her otherwise and she played his previous comment around in her head, only to have it all dawn on her in slow realization. A pink tint washed across her face suddenly, as the heat rushed up her neck, and she stared off in embarrassment and surprise.

Was he subtle telling her that he'd been the one following her all along?

Footsteps brought her back to present time and she jumped back as she realized the blond snake was now standing in front of her. "P-personal bubble." She stammered, automatically putting her hands up to keep as little space as she had left.

The smirk returned to Draco's lips, and he took one step back, "You forgot your skirt, little lion."

And with that he turned on his heals and walked off towards the castle, leaving a speechless Ginny in his wake.

-Fin-


End file.
